A Group of Remarkable People
by FamilyMagician
Summary: What if when Fury went to recruit people to help in the fight against Loki, he had a few more options available to him? What if he tried to take every advantage he could? What if that changed the story? Would it be for better? Or for worse? A story where Fury also recruited a Wizard, an Alien and a Spartan. Will also crossover with Halo, you'll know all about them in 2-3 chapters.
1. Some Extra Recruits

**So this is a story I've thought about writing for a few years now and seeing as I'm re-watching all the films in preparation for Infinity War I thought that I might as well use that as an excuse to really start on this story. So have fun I've got some stories planned that I can't wait to tell, and yes this will cover the MCU as a whole not just The Avengers. I want to try and upload a new chapter every week but a can be quite busy sometime so if I don't upload on Sunday you can bet there will be a chapter next Sunday. Fell free to give me creative criticisms as well. I'm new to writing so all help is welcome, and no this story won't become abandoned. Enjoy!**

Normally Privet Drive doesn't normally see any interesting visitors. The last time anyone interesting visited was 13 years ago when a group of three people dropped off a child at the Dursley's house, not that anyone saw them. So, to see a tall, black man walk down the street in an all-black outfit consisting of a trench coat, tactical suit, and eye-patch turned a few heads. Said man was seemed to be walking with a purpose towards the same house those three-people visited 13 years ago.

As he got closer to the house he saw a 14, almost 15, year old boy with black, messy hair leaving the Dursley's house with his head down trying not to draw any attention to himself, for good reason the man thought. Just as the teen past the man he heard "Mr. Potter just the wizard I was looking for". Harry Potter stopped suddenly, turned to look at the man from his left side as he slowly drew his wand out of the holster on his right arm. "I'm not here to fight you Mr. Potter, so please don't cause a scene."

"Who are you?"

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"What do you want?"

"I need your help Mr. Potter."

"My help? With what?"

"He calls himself Loki"

Harry looked at him with an unbelieving look as he questioned "As in the Norse god?"

"The very same." As he said this Fury took a file out of his coat and pasted it to him. "I'd rather not include you in this, but I don't have another choice. Loki seems to use some sort of magic, not like yours, but I figured I'd rather have you helping me with this."

"Why ask me then? I mean why not Dumbledore? Or another wizard or witch with more experience than me with magic? I mean I'm only just starting my 5th year in two months"

"Because I trust you to do the right thing, most wizards don't care what happen to muggles or they would catch too much attention. Plus, I've heard all about your life in school, I think you've had enough experience."

"I mean sure I've done things that other people my age haven't done but it's always been with help from Hermione, Dumbledore or it's pure luck that's helped me though, not my knowledge of magic." Harry seemed to be getting frustrated that he wasn't getting the complete answer best finish this now. Better to leave him frustrated then continue to do so, at least then there's a chance he would agree just to find out the rest

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit Mr. Potter. We both know that you know more then you're letting on. You'd need to, to survive the Triwizard Tournament." Harry looked down at the file with an interested expression before slowly reaching out to take it from Fury. With that done Fury nods and turns around heading back the way he came calling over his shoulder, "Everything you need to know is in that file, I'll have someone come pick you up tomorrow if you're in. Now if you excuse me I have a solider to speak to."

With that Harry looked at Fury with a confused expression before looking down at the file and turned to go back to the Dursley's, his original goal long forgotten.

-0o0-

As Bobbi looked up at the apartment building in front of her she thought back to the file she was given. The file was on a person, an alien and an AI. When Bobbi initially read their file, she was confused to say the least, the human in their group didn't have any records to speak of, he just didn't exist. It was theorized by their AI, who apparently goes by the name Cortana, that they could have been displaced by something called a 'slipspace portal'. She stopped reading after that, she couldn't even begin to understand the science behind it. The funny thing is until recently Bobbi would have Bobbi would have laughed it off until she was shown proof otherwise, but with Norse gods trashing up towns and heroes from the 40s being found alive and well Bobbi was more inclined to believe anything could be possible. The fact that she was going to meet an alien didn't even phase her.

They were moved here after they dropped out of nowhere and questioned by S.H.I.E.L.D. The questioning didn't tell them much of anything that would be useful to them now, just lots of information about where they were from and who they were. When S.H.I.E.L.D moved them here it was with the intension of finding them a way home then sending them on their way but, sadly, things had changed and now Bobbi was being sent to ask them for help against some madman called Loki.

Loki. That name caused Bobbi to fell hatred like she had never felt before. It wasn't that he took Clint, she remembered one time where he disappeared for a year after his cover being blown. No, it was the fact that Loki seemed to have control over Clint making him one of his own lapdogs, just another goon of him to use the throw away when his usefulness ran its course, that pissed Bobbi off more than anything. Her husband was so much more.

So here she was helping Fury gather a team to stop Loki. She was sure Natasha was in on this too, Bobbi would be surprised if she wasn't. Bobbi knew Natasha felt like she owned Clint she had said so herself, when she promised to always have his back after he brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D. Since then Natasha had been added to Strike Team Delta, Bobbi and Clint's team, and was never seen without either of them, although she did get along with Phil, Maria and Fury. As well as anyone can get along with Fury anyway.

Deciding to stop her internal monologuing Bobbi went and made her way up to S.H.I.E.L.D apartment 117. According to the agents that escorted the group to the apartment this seemed to be some sort of inside joke between them as evidenced by the way that Cortana laughed and the alien, who preferred to be called The Arbiter instead of using an actual name, seemed to wear what the agents theorized was a smirk on his face. Apparently, the agents had a tough time reading his facial expressions as he had four mandibles in place of a mouth.

When Bobbi knocked on the door she didn't exactly know what to expect. Would The Arbiter answer? Unlikely, while the group didn't seem to come from around here they definitely must have realized that an alien answering the door wasn't a common place thing around here, and seeing as an AI can't really open a door that's not attached to a computer, as far as Bobbi was aware of, she could only assume that the human of their group who, like The Arbiter, insisted on being call Master Chief instead of an actual name, would be the one to answer the door.

Bobbi was proven right when the door in front of her opened reveling a man whose head was almost completely eclipsed by the top of the door frame. Of course, Bobbi was told that he stood at about seven-foot-tall but seeing in person was another thing entirely. Trying not to show her surprise she decided to get right to business "Good evening" she started "am I correct in assuming that you're Master Chief?"

He seemed to study her for a second probably trying to decide her intensions before replying with a rough "who's asking?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D" That was all Bobbi needed to say before he seemed to take a less defensive stance before opening the invitingly. Without any more words said she walked past him and into the apartment. It wasn't a big apartment, about the standard sized living room with 3 doorways, which she assumed were for the 2 bedrooms and bathroom, off to the left with only a breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room on the right. Quite homely she had to admit to herself.

"Spartan?" she heard an alien voice, who she assumed must be The Arbiter call out, call out "who was it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D" Master Chief replied with. Without any other explanation needed The Arbiter walked out of the bathroom holding some sort of computer chip in one of his hands. For the second time today, Bobbi had to try and hide her surprise at seeing The Arbiter, she didn't really know what to expect she didn't read everything S.H.I.E.L.D gave her on them that would have taken up too much time, time they didn't have.

When Master Chief went over to take the computer chip from The Arbiter she that he stands just a bit higher them Master Chief, somewhere between 7' 9" to 7' 11" if she had to guess. His legs looked like someone took the legs off a deer, twisted the feet round and put them on back to front, and the foot itself was just too long toes and his long arms hand hands with only four fingers on them. He also seemed to wear some sort of amour. While, from the picture Bobbi had seen of it, Master Chief's amour looked like a militarized weaponless version of an Ironman suit, The Arbiter's looked nothing like it. It looked older, almost like some sort of knight amour with an open helmet and if Bobbi didn't know any different she would have said it was made from gold. Master Chief though wasn't in his amour, S.H.I.E.L.D had confiscated it for security reasons, mainly so no undesirables were able to get their hands on it, The Arbiter didn't have his amour confiscated because human clothes don't fit him.

"How can we help you agent?" Startled out of her study of The Arbiter Bobbi noticed the computer chip that Master Chief had taken off the Arbiter was now projecting a blue woman on top of it. Bobbi could only assume this was the AI Cortana, the third member of this group.

"S.H.I.E.L.D needs your help" Bobbi answered, "I know this wasn't part of the deal originally, but things have changed." As Bobbi continued she handed Master Chief a S.H.I.E.L.D tablet with all the information S.H.I.E.L.D had on Loki, Asgardians, and the group of people they were calling in to help them. Well not everything, somethings would need to be explained in person. "Fury has also been able to receive your armour from S.H.I.E.L.D lock up as well" that seemed to relieve Master Chief as for the barest of moments Bobbi saw his shoulders slump in relief, for a split-second Bobbi wondered if his armour meant more to him than just something he wore as a soldier.

"Chief, Arbiter" Cortana said with what sounded like repressed angry or fear, Bobbi couldn't tell. "This is big, we can't ignore this. I know we just wanted to get home and worry about this place as little as possible, but we can't ignore this, this is too big to ignore."

Chief looked over at the tablet that Cortana was downloading all the information from, how had Bobbi not seen she was doing that? she was getting sloppy and read what Cortana had brought up on the screen, The Arbiter copying his actions. After a few minutes of them reading the tablet, what Bobbi couldn't say, both Chief and The Arbiter looked up to each other before The Arbiter nodded at Chief. Master Chief then turned to Bobbi.

"We're in."

-0o0-

Harry didn't know how long he had been staring at the file, he just knew he didn't like what was in it.

The story about a Norse god breaking into a secret government facility using a cube, apparently called the Tesseract, from space then stealing said cube while using some form of the imperius curse to control some government agents, including one of their best agents who prefers to use bow and arrows, then makes his escape disappearing off into the night.

While the word impossible wasn't really a word Harry had used since he discovered he was a wizard, he was tempted to use it now. That is if it wasn't of the pile of evidence prove that, yes, this did actually happen, and Harry wasn't having some weird dream in place of his usual nightmares, and now apparently, he was being asked to help S.H.I.E.L.D track down this Loki and stop whatever plan he's put together.

Harry still wasn't convinced he was the right person for the job. He's only had 4 years of schooling, sure he. earned some more advanced spells last year because of the Tri-wizard Tournament but he still didn't have the years of experience that Dumbledore had. But then at the end of the day, did that really matter? Harry already knew his answer, he had since Director Fury had asked him, he was just being stubborn at this point. It was just like Hermione said, he had 'a saving people thing'. Plus, he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys for a few weeks.

Hermione, that made him stop a second. He'd have to tell her something. He couldn't exactly just leave and not tell her anything, especially as she was the only one really talking to him this summer and not just telling the bare bones of what was going on and leaving out everything happening in the wizarding world. Just as he was thinking about what he would say to Hermione, Hedwig came through the window with a letter attached to her leg.

As Harry took the letter off Hedwig he noticed Hermione's well-formed and tidy writing all over the paper, which wasn't that much of a surprise, he wasn't expecting anything from Ron, he'd already sent his one letter today. As Harry read the letter he felt instantly relieved. Hermione was going to New York this summer with her family and would be out of reach of owl mail for the next week, Harry was just thankful he didn't have to send an awkward letter to Hermione. He didn't know if he could send her a letter explaining he was leaving to fight a Norse god and wouldn't be reachable for a while. He didn't think she would take that well.

So, with that taken care of Harry started to pack everything he might need to save the world, it felt like that was going to be something he was going to say more in the future. He packed his invisibility cloak, some of his nicer clothes he was able to get without the Dursleys knowing, thank you Hermione, his broom and his wand. Now all he had to do was his Aunt and Uncle know he was leaving for a week or two. As Harry walked down the stairs a sudden cloud of worry drifted into his mind.

How was he supposed to help when he can't do magic outside of school?


	2. Assembly Required

**Hey! Back for another chapter, just as promised. Just a warning this chapter gets a bit heavy with exposition, mainly for the Arbiter, Master Chief and Cortana. Also the first scene in this might get incredibly dull, but I needed this scene, it saves me a lot of trouble later on. Though after this chapter we get into all the exciting stuff, thank god. It's all I've been able to think about as I've been writing this chapter, it gets incredibly distracting. Also their a author on this site who I've noticed recently that I thought I should warn you about, well calling him an author is giving him way too much credit. If you didn't know about him, his name's Pedro Peter, he's copying and pasting peoples stories on this website and posting them as his own. But he might of changed his name by now, he's done that before. But anyway if you want to give the real authors the credit they deserve then their is someone who keeps reviewing on all the stories the account posts called Shannon186. They will direct you to the original story. But so this doesn't end on a bad note I just want to thank everyone for the support they have given this story, it's more then I thought I would get I just one week of being up. Enjoy!**

For Supreme Mugwump Babajide Akingbade heading the ICW could sometimes be incredible boring. He accepted his position on the ICW because he wanted to help Uganda the best that he could, he just didn't know how boring it would be most of the time. So, when a messenger ran in saying a muggle had come unannounced requesting an audience with the ICW he almost couldn't contain his excitement that something might happen that could keep his interest.

The ICW weren't used to muggles or No-Maj, whatever people were calling them these days, so when one comes to the ICW requesting an audience in the middle of one of their meetings it caused a bit of an uproar, of course some countries favoured them more than others, but that sentiment was becoming less common. It seemed a good majority couldn't care less and suggested to just throw him out. However, Babajide had a different idea. "While I understand that most of you would rather not let a No-Maj into are meeting you must remember that we are all here to prompt peace in ALL areas of the world." With that said Babajide turned to the messenger and requested she let the No-Maj in.

As soon as the No-Maj entered the room Babajide could tell that he knew more about the magical world more than most No-Maj normally do. Before anyone could say anything the no-Maj opened with "Members of the ICW, I'm Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. I realise turning up unannounced is rude, but I didn't have another choice. A S.H.I.E.L.D facility was attacked yesterday by someone called Loki. He stole an item of importance to S.H.I.E.L.D, an item that could pose a serious threat in the wrong hands. He also uses some sort of magic, not like yours but similar to it. I realise that I'm asking for a lot, but I need all the help I can get."

Fury paused before continuing. "I would like to request a pardon to allow a member of your world to be exempt from the Statue of Secrecy, so they can assist me against Loki"

Silence, it was the loudest silence that Babajide had ever heard. Asking for pardons from the Statue of Secrecy was a serious request. Babajide could count on his hands the number of people who could request a pardon, they were rarely ever asked for and even then, most of the time they were denied. But something about this seemed different, Director Fury seemed shaken, it wasn't obvious but thankfully Babajide was good at reading people. Fury looked like he had seen something that he never expected he would have to worry about. Babajide thought it was only fair the ICW hear him out.

"Alright then Director" he replied, "who is it you request to pardon?"

In all honesty Babajide was ready to hand over the pardon that moment whatever this Loki seem to have taken, it didn't sound good. All he needed to do was for Fury to put forth someone reliable, someone who could represent the Wizarding World in a good way, and someone mature enough of course. But Fury seemed like a man who had a good head on his shoulders. Who was he going to suggest? An underage student? Babajide couldn't see Fury doing something like that.

"Harry Potter" Fury answered.

Well Babajide had been wrong about people before.

-0o0-

As Harry walked into the Dursley's living room he had thought about of about ten different ways he could explain to them why he would be leaving tomorrow, and about fifty different ways it could end horribly wrong. The one thing he was bagging on was their dislike of him. "What do you what boy?" Vernon said from his spot on the sofa watching the news, which right now was talking about Tony Stark, something about clean renewable energy.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving tomorrow Uncle Vernon" Harry replied, hoping that Vernon wouldn't think too much about it.

"Why? Don't the other freaks pick you up later in the summer?" Apparently, Harry wasn't going to be so lucky today.

"They're not the ones picking me up Uncle Vernon" Harry replied trying the best he could to hold back his anger at Vernon calling his friends freaks "It's actually a government organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Whatever, the less you're here, the better in my opinion." With that said Harry ran back upstairs, wanting to get out of that situation as soon as possible, and jumping into bed wanting tomorrow to come as fast as it could.

-0o0-

When Fury left the ICW meeting 4 hours later he was exhausted, but he couldn't feel better. After spending an hour explaining to them that, no, he wasn't crazy for wanting Harry Potter to be the one pardoned to help him. It then took another hour to discuss the fact that he was still in school and normally wouldn't be allowed to preform magic outside of school. It then took another two hours for the ICW to review the case that he had made before giving their verdict, apparently it could have been a much shorter if Britain had chosen a representative to replace their previous representative and Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore but the current Supreme Mugwump Babajide Akingbade and the rest of the ICW weren't holding their breath, evidently it could be up to two months before they decide on one. Seems like the ICW doesn't think highly of the Ministry of Magic in Britain.

But Fury had made his case and was now walking out of there with a piece of paper signed by him, the Supreme Mugwump and three other members of the ICW stating that one Harry James Potter of the United Kingdom can use magic openly outside of school and in front of muggles. He had already sent Coulson the OK to pick up Harry before heading to New York to pick up both Captain Rodgers, which he could already tell was going to be a disaster, before then going to pick up Master Chief, The Arbiter and Cortana. If all went to plan hopefully Coulson would also manage to convince Stark to help them as well, when he would turn up though is a different question and with the news that Natasha had managed to enlist Doctor Banners help as well and was on route to the Helicarrier was just the cherry on top of the cake. Hell, maybe if a certain God was able to make his way to Earth Fury might just be able to eat his cake to, but how many times had Fury been able to do that in his career?

-0o0-

When Director Fury had told Harry that he was going to be picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D he imagined someone in a black SUV standing in front of the door ready to take him to the airport to get on a government place or helicopter. So, hearing what sounded like one of those fighter jets from those war movies that Dudley watches flying overhead before landing just outside the street was a bit of a surprise.

After grabbing his bag, broom and Hedwig's cage with her inside he then made sure his wand was in its holster, again something Hermione had sorted for him, before he answered the door to an Agent Coulson who then escorted him the plane apparently called a Quinjet, without much of a goodbye to the gaping Dursleys, Harry followed. According to Agent Coulson they had two more stops to make in New York before they made their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D base they would be operating out of.

The flight over gave Harry time to read up on the people S.H.I.E.L.D would be bringing in for this, something he should have done before but became too distracted reading about Loki and the threat that he posed. At one-point Harry had to ask Coulson to clarify, while he wasn't the best at history in school he was still pretty sure Captain America had died in World War Two. But no, Coulson repeated what he had read, saying that Captain America had been found frozen in ice after 70 years. Harry couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been for him to wake up in a time he didn't understand.

Before they made their first stop in New York Harry had also managed to read up on Ironman, he still couldn't believe that people in the magical world hadn't heard of him, Ironman had only been around for a few months before he first found out about him being a wizard so when he learned that they didn't even know about him it was a shock for sure, at least Hermione knew about him. After they became friends they would sometimes talk about him, as in Harry would talk about how cool he was and Hermione, even at twelve years old, would be trying to work out how it worked, no that she ever got close.

He had also read up on Doctor Banner, and after seeing the videos, Harry could understand why Fury requested Banner to help search for the cube. That guy could be scary. Then there was also Natasha and Bobbi, two S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were apparently the best of the best, but Harry couldn't find anything overly interesting about them, most of everything was blacked out, so he moved on. Before he could move on to the last two people they arrived at their first stop in New York.

-0o0-

After meeting Agent Coulson and being told that one member of the group Fury was putting together was already on-board Steve had expected to see a person, at least in their mid-twenties, to be waiting for him to jump on and maybe be dazed for a second that he was meeting Captain America, not that Steve was vain it's just how most people seemed to react to him. So, when he boarded and saw a teenager with a small rucksack, a broom and an owl in a cage, he was incredibly confused, although he had a nagging feeling that he should know something but couldn't remember what.

When the teenager looked up and saw him Steve could see him piece together who he was, his eyes widening not long after, making Steve a little uncomfortable, he never really enjoyed his fame as Captain America he only did it to help people. But then something Steve didn't expect happened, the teenager composed himself walked up to Steve holding out his hand and said in greeting "Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Thrown off guard by the teenagers, Harry's, seemingly identifying and understanding of his discomfort he dumbly replied "Steve Rodgers." Steve had never met someone who before even talking to him was able to pick up of his discomfort of his fame, that fact that Harry had picked up on and understood that just by looking at him told Steve all he needed to know right now.

Taking a seat across the plane from Harry, Steve decided he should at least try to make conversation instead of letting the current awkward silence sit. "What's with the owl?" Steve found himself asking. Yeah defiantly a great conversation starter.

Before answering Harry looked over to Agent Coulson, who in turn nodded, before turning back to Steve and answering "Her names Hedwig, she's my familiar. She also delivers my letters to my friends. Might sound weird I know but"

"You're a wizard" Steve interrupted with an amazed look on his face. Harry looked at him with surprised confusion. As Harry went to open his month, presumably to ask how he knew about wizards, their conversation was interrupted by Agent Coulson making his way to the back of the Quinjet. Turning to them two after lowering the ramp he told them "I'd prepare yourselves if I were you, these last two people can easily catch you off guard." With that said he exited the Quinjet, a knowing smile plastered on his face. Harry and Steve, confused by Agent Coulson's words, forgot about their previous conversation.

-0o0-

As Thel Vadum otherwise known as The Arbiter been preparing for S.H.I.E.L.D's arrival he had been thinking over every decision he had made that lead him to this point in his life. Joining the Covenant military, commanding a fleet in the name of the Forerunners to accomplish The Great Journey, only to find out after over twenty years of war and killing millions of humans, destroying countless of their worlds that The Great Journey was nothing but a lie, a work of fiction that the Prophets had created.

Thel was thankful the humans managed uncloud his vision from the lies of the Prophets and show him that the Halos that the Forerunners had created weren't sacred ring worlds ready to take the worthy onto The Great Journey, but weapons, machines of war created to wipe out all life from the galaxy in order to save it from the Flood, a parasite that feeds on any living creature with independent thought, a parasite that can continue to live on with just one spore.

Thel didn't know if he could ever thank the humans enough for saving not just him but his species, so he did all he could. He fought beside them against his once allies, killed the leader of the Covenant and stood beside their great hero, their Master Chief, into the depths of the Flood infested ruins of High Charity, the once holy city of the Covenant to retrieve his companion Cortana.

He stood by him as he activated an unfinished Halo to put an end to the threat of both the Flood and Halo rings for good. He stood by him as they raced against a collapsing Halo to escape it on a human ship called The Forward Unto Dawn, even as they made their escape through a slipspace portal that seemed to transport them to an Earth that wasn't the same one they had left, he still stood by him. But now, now he didn't just stand by the Spartan because he was thankful to humanity, he did it because the Spartan was his ally, his partner in battle, his… friend.

Thel wasn't sure when he had come to see the Spartan as his friend, he didn't even know if the Spartan thought of him the same way, but through the many battles he and the Spartan had faced he couldn't think of someone better to call friend.

"Arbiter" broken out of his, Thel turned towards the doorway of his bedroom to see the Spartan standing in the doorway, even after a year it was still weird for Thel to see him without his armour on, "Agent Coulson's at the door, you ready?"

"You have no need to worry Spartan" Thel replied "I am prepared."

"Good, our equipment will be returned to us when we arrive." Thel, of course, already knew this after Agent Morse had told them yesterday but Thel knew it wasn't for him. Since it had been taken away Thel could tell that the Spartan didn't feel comfortable without his amour. He seemed uncertain about his actions and always looked tense like a wound-up spring.

When Thel asked Cortana about his odd behaviour after his armour had been removed she explained to him that the Spartan, or John as she called him, had never been out of his armour for any extended amount of time since he was in his late teens early twenties. Which then lead onto a conversation about the Spartans upbringing. While she struggled at first, calling it classified, she eventually gave in and told him everything.

She told him about how he had been taken by a group called the Office of Naval Intelligence, ONI, at age six and had, along with 74 other children out of a possible 300, extensive military training, where the methodology was tough, even brutal and violent in some areas, along with high-level education, which included mathematics, science, physics, reading, writing, and military tactics. Then when they reached fourteen they were put through biological augmentation procedures which caused them to feel enormous pain throughout the process and ended up killing 30 of the candidates and paralysing another 12. It wasn't long after that, that he had received his amour and, while having received two upgrades since then, had barely been out of it since.

Thel had gained a lot more respect for the Spartan after that. Going through an ordeal like that and still being sane must have been no easy feat. Though Thel had a few choice words of this ONI and it appeared that Cortana shared that sentiment form the way she had called Doctor Halsey, the one who conceived the SPARTAN-II Program, a monster. Though later Cortana did explain that Halsey regretted her action as she came to care for the Spartans, though Cortana refused outright the explain how she knew this, that didn't change anything for Thel though, she had still chosen to torture children. When he explained this to Cortana all she did was give him, what Thel had learned to be, a knowing smile and agreed that it didn't for her either.

After giving his armour one final check he walked out of his room and joined the Spartan and Cortana after greeting Agent Coulson.

-0o0-

If you had asked Phil Coulson five years ago if he thought that he would be helping Fury assemble a group of unique individuals to help S.H.I.E.L.D fight a Norse god who had stolen a cube from space that S.H.I.E.L.D had been experimenting with to use it as some sort of power source then he would have denied that such a situation would ever come to pass. But here he was escorting an alien and some sort of mix between Captain America and Ironman, who also had an AI that could easily give J.A.R.V.I.S a challenge.

Phil had to emit though it wasn't so bad, he got to meet his idol for one. It had been incredibly hard for him pasted half hour to be professional since he had met Captain America. It had been all he wanted to do since they had found him in the ice, but sadly Phil had been unable to be present for that. He had been assigned to investigate the fluctuation of an unknown energy signature in New York that had resulted the appearance of the Master Chief, the Arbiter and their AI Cortana.

Since then he had kept in regular contact with them to both keep them updated to their progress on finding them a way home and to make sure they were keeping a low profile. So, when Coulson was told he would be picking them up to help with tracking down and capturing Loki he was slightly shocked. He hadn't expected Fury to what to bring them in as well, but Fury's choices normally worked out in the long run, Coulson just wasn't sure if the public positively to someone like the Arbiter running around. He just hoped that the Arbiter would go down better with Harry and Captain Rogers, let alone the number of ways Tony could stick his foot in his mouth whenever he decided to join.

Before they entered the Quinjet, Coulson turned around to both the Arbiter and Chief and ask to speak with Cortana. Once Chief had taken her chip out of the pocket of his trousers he told her "Before Director Fury can inform everyone about your… interesting situation he requested that you remain silent, only because AIs aren't something that are common right now. In fact, there is only one known AI currently in existence."

While unhappy with the situation, Cortana agreed knowing that it was probably best if Fury was the one to break the news. After all he probably knew more about the other people who had come on board for this then she did, so he would know the best possible way to inform them about the fact that three of their group had either time traveled, crossed over from a different dimension or maybe a bit of both.

As Coulson entered the Quinjet with Master Chief and the Arbiter he saw Harry and Captain Rogers look up. The fact that they both shot up at the sight of the Arbiter told Phil that this wasn't going to be as easy has he was hoping. "Both of you stand down, it's alright they're friendlies."

Looking both in the eye, god it was getting harder and harder for Coulson to not fanboy out, they both relaxed before sitting down. The Arbiter though seem to find it amusing though, if the deep chuckle he heard behind him was anything to go by. "Agent Coulson?" Phil turned to a slightly pale Captain Rogers and nodded at him to continue. "Is tha-that an alien?"

It seems even Captain America could get caught off guard from time to time, not that Coulson blamed him. Before he could reply the Arbiter did so himself. "Yes, I am… Captain Rogers I believe?" At the Captain's nod he continued, "I am what is known as a Sangheili, or Elite if you wish."

Taking over the introduction Coulson gestured towards the Arbiter "This is the Arbiter and this" he said pointing towards Master Chief "is Master Chief. Arbiter, Chief this is Steve Rogers and Harry Potter"

-0o0-

"Greetings" Thel said holding his hand out. Harry, apparently taking this in his stride, walked up to the Arbiter and replied with a simple "Hi" before shaking his hand. When Harry came up to shake his hand Thel noticed something, Harry seemed to be quite a bit shorter than the rest of the humans here, and while he knew both Captain Rogers and the Spartan were a bit taller than most human male even Agent Coulson was taller than Harry. This led Thel to a thought that he didn't like at all, a situation that was similar to the Spartans.

"I do not mean to be rude." He started with "But how old are you exactly?"

Harry seemed to become uncomfortable with this question, but Thel was determined to know. If what he thought was true, then S.H.I.E.L.D would definitely be answering for their choice to bring a child into this.

"Fourteen" Harry eventually replied with looking down sheepishly as he did so.

For Thel one of the most interesting things about the Spartan not having his armour on for the last year is that it had allowed him to more accurately tell what he felt about something, even then it was still hard to do. So, when Harry told him how old he was and Thel saw the Spartans face seemed to tense around round his mouth and his jaw became tighter Thel knew that the Spartan was thinking back to his days of training and didn't seem to be comfortable with someone else deciding to do the same thing, even if they didn't get the idea from the SPARTAN-II Program.

With some anger in his eyes Thel looked up to Agent Coulson and asked, "And who believed bring in someone so young into this was a good idea?"

Coulson seemed to take a more defensive stance before replying "Out of everyone similar to Mr. Potter that Director Fury considered he was believed to be the best one for the job."

"That shouldn't excuse the fact that Fury has decided that a child would best be placed in a group of people ready to face death to protect this planet from this Loki" the Arbiter argued.

-0o0-

Harry could see where this was going, it reminded him of the argument over him participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. An argument where he had no control, no say in anything. An argument where everything was decided for him, no matter what he what or thought. No Harry had had enough. Before anyone else could say anything on the matter they were all interrupted by the boy in question. "So, your all just going to forget I'm standing here?" Everyone turned to him before he continued "You're know going to ask my opinion and just decide for me? I'm here because I want to help, I want to make sure that Loki doesn't harm anyone. Fury believed in me, believed that I was the right person for the job. Do I believe that? No, not for a second, but does that really matter? I could help make a difference, make this world a safer place. Isn't that all that matters at the end of the day?"

Harry could see the Arbiter looked unsure, but he could also see Steve looked almost proud, same as Coulson, though he couldn't tell what Chief was thinking he seemed to be quite closed off. "While I do not agree with your decision, I will respect it." The Arbiter replied "I can do nothing but respect a person who is willing to die to help the innocent, I am just uncomfortable with the knowledge of how young you are, it is not easy to see someone as young as you ready to die. To give your life for something when you have so much left to live."

All Harry could do was smile at the Arbiter, at least he could except it. "I understand, if I was older, I don't think that I could either. But Fury told me I have done things no one else my age has done, and while I know that to be true, I still believe it wasn't down to me alone that got me out of those situations. But I have a chance to help this world. I'm not going to throw that away.

From off to the side where he had been sitting Steve stood up, came over and shook Harry hand smiling at him, "Well he gets my vote" Steve said to the group. Walking away from the Arbiter's side Master Chief walked over to Harry and also shook his hand saying, "Mine too" with a slight smile on his face. The Arbiter looked on from his position, sighed then nodded in agreement with, only what Harry could guess was, a smile.

"Great" Coulson said with a smile, glad to be out of that argument, "now why don't we get on our way?" With that said everyone took their seats ready to head off. Turning to the pilot Coulson told him, "Let's go." With that said, the pilot took off.

 **22/4/18 - Grammar correction**


	3. A Quick Reassurance

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, sadly this is a shorter one though this week. I know I'm terrible but I have a good reason. Holy Infinity War Batman! That film was great. That's all I'm going to say about the film, don't worry no spoilers. But since I saw the film on Friday I've had nothing but Infinity War on the brain which has made it incredibly hard to write anything since, especially since most of my writing is done on Tuesdays and Sundays. So I'm sorry to say there's only a half chapter today, it was either this or I give you a full chapter on Wednesday next week and you would wait another week and a half for the next chapter. I mean somethings better then nothing, plus I want to keep to my** **scheduled of one chapter every Sunday, but don't worry next Sunday will be a full chapter.** **Anyway enjoy!**

As he exited the Quinjet John recognised the ship they landed on as an old aircraft carrier from before the existence of space travel and by extension the UNSC, United Nation Space Command. It was still a strange idea to John that the UNSC didn't and might even never exist here. As he, Arbiter, Harry and Captain Rogers followed Agent Coulson through the maze of people on the deck he noticed that a lot of people were staring at Arbiter, at first John thought it was because they still deemed him a threat, before he had to remind himself that the Covenant hadn't contacted human yet and maybe never will. Then he noticed someone else, a woman with a head of striking red hair in front of them, he could only guess that's who they were meeting.

Next to her he could see Agent Morse and further behind both looked to be someone who didn't seem to belong here at all. He was slightly hunched in on himself, avoiding everyone he could. Only when John saw the man face could he put it together. This was Doctor Bruce Banner, the scientist who had used an experimental super-solider serum on himself, only to he turned into the Hulk. John had only ever felt fear once in his life before, when he had first encountered the Flood, but seeing the Hulk in action came as a close second. He was just glad that Doctor Banner wasn't anything like the Hulk, according to S.H.I.E.L.D's file on him anyway.

-0o0-

Steve was surprised at how at home he felt on S.H.I.E.L.D's aircraft carrier, he was sure that's what they were called, it felt like back when he was at boot camp in New Jersey. Steve tried not to think about his time before the ice too much. To think that most of the people he knew had all lived out their lives and died before he had reached 30, physical at least, wasn't something Steve was fond of being reminded of. At least Peggy was still alive, even though he hadn't gone to see her, but it was nice to know either way. Maybe he could go visit her after this was all over. Sure, Rogers keep telling yourself that, how many times have you said that to yourself now? Can you even remember?

Deciding that he current train of though was getting him nowhere he instead decided to focus on where Agent Coulson was taking them. Looking at him now, you would never suspect that only ten minutes earlier he was fanboying out about meeting 'Captain America'. While Steve wasn't a fan of the fame that came with being Captain America, it lessened the impact when he could see that he had been a positive influence in their lives. At the end of the day that's all he wanted.

He could see that Coulson was leading them to three other people, two of them he could identify as Agent Morse and further back he could see Doctor Banner from the profiles he had read before heading out. I wasn't until they reached them that Steve could get good look at the third member of their group. That was when his world stopped. He had seen her picture when he had read her file of course but seeing her in front of him was something else. Her striking red hair was the first thing that caught his attention, almost like it was screaming at him look at her. He pulled himself away before he could get do distracted by her. They had a job to do, plus it felt like he was betraying Peggy.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Morse. Master Chief, the Arbiter, Mr. Potter and Captain Rogers." Agent Coulson said in the way of introduction.

"Hi" Agent Romanoff said in the way of greeting to them before turning back to Agent Coulson. "They need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace."

Nodding he replied with "see you there" before walking off.

-0o0-

Natasha had to admit, the group of people who had just been left with her and Bobbi were quiet the intimidating bunch, besides the kid anyway if it wasn't for the fact that he had magic she wouldn't see him as a threat. Though seeing Steve Rogers for the first time was defiantly something Natasha didn't expect to affect her as much as it did. She, of course, knew he was he was a looker, but seeing him in person was a whole other experience. Deciding it was best to get on track she turned to Master Chief and Arbiter and told them "Agent Morse here will take you to get your gear." As she said this she turned to Bobbi who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face.

Choosing to ignore her friend's teasing she said "Agent Morse if you could"

Her expression never falling, Bobbi simply replied with "If you'll just step this way gentlemen."

As Bobbi walked off with Arbiter and Chief, Natasha turned back to Rogers and Potter. Nodding for both to follow her as she made her way towards Banner she decided she should at least try to get to know them better if she was going to work with them to hunt down Loki.

"So, what's magic like?" Natasha asked, after all she had only heard magic was real from Fury half an hour ago when she returned with Banner of course she had forgotten that Rogers wouldn't know a thing about magic. Cursing herself for her curiosity getting the better of her she went to try, somehow, to fix the situation before it got out of hand.

"So, you're really are a wizard then?" She didn't have to worry about it though it seems.

"Uh…. I am." Potter then asked, "How do you know about the magical world?"

"I worked with a wizard during the war" Rogers replied, "Hydra started working with a group of wizards lead by a man named Gellert Grindelwald. It was decided that we needed to even the odds so the SSR recruited a wizard to join the Howling Commandos for a time, that's how I met Albus Dumbledore."

"Wait" Potter said, surprise lacing his voice, "you know Professor Dumbledore?"

"He's still alive? And still teaching?" Rogers asked in equal surprise.

"Yeah, though he doesn't teach anymore. He's headmaster now" Potter replied.

As they both continued to chatter on about the magical world for the next few minutes before they reached Doctor Banner, Natasha was really starting to wonder why she was even involved with this group in the first place, she was already way out of her depth.

-0o0-

As John and the Arbiter followed Agent Morse down the halls of the Helicarrier, John could start to fell he footsteps becoming heavier, it felt like time was slowing down. It felt like he was walking through a swamp, or it could just be his mind playing tricks on him, knowing how much he wanted to feel the safety of his armour around him again and deciding to make it fell longer then it was, just to mess with him. Either way John didn't care, his armour was close now and that's all that mattered. Following Agent Morse to the end of the corridor, John watched as she punched in a 5-digit code before opening the door with a hiss.

Agent Morse turned to them before requesting "Please be careful and don't touch anything. There is sensitive equipment here. Half this stuff could blow this ship sky high, so please follow me."

As John and Arbiter followed her through the maze of crates John saw to many crates to count. Labeled, mostly, with 0-8-4, though there were other labels. 'L.M.D', 'Gravitonium', 'Phase 2' and 'Obelisk' to name a few. But then when none of that mattered, it didn't relate to his armour in the slightest.

"Here we are" she said placing a box down labeled 'Arbiter' before pointing to larger crate labeled 'Master Chief'. "You'll have to get that one down, it took 3 agents to push it into place, I'm not going to be able to bring it to you by myself" she said.

Without needing any further prompting John pulled out the crate before opening it and seeing his armour lying inside right next to his MA5C Assault Rifle. Turning to Agent Morse and Arbiter he could see that Arbiter hadn't wasted anytime in retrieving his Energy Sword, a sword that uses a blade projector that forms a blade of superheated plasma that takes an oval shape, and his two Plasma Rifles, a weapon that consists of two plasma generators that wrap around the grip and trigger which when used fire superheated plasma from the small poles in the space in between the two plasma generators that, if continuedly fired can over heat the gun and render it unusable for a short period of time.

Turning back to his crate John took out his armour before retreating behind some crates to dawn his armour. First sliding into the under suit before piecing together the different parts of his armour together. Finally, he walked around the corner, snapping his helmet on as he did, before slotting Cortana into the back of his helmet. "Thank god" she said though the helmets internal speakers in agreement to John's inner thoughts, "It's good to be home"

John couldn't agree more.


	4. Growing Pains and a Troubled God

**Hi back again. First off I just want to thank everyone who's followed for this story passing 100 followers, and if you were wondering the 100th follower was Memberu so big shout out to you! Also** **I'm really sorry if you were hoping to see some action in this chapter but I just couldn't fit it in without this chapter getting ridiculously long because once I start writing that I wouldn't stop until I finished it so that's coming next week. Also I had a few I ideas I have for the future of this story I just wanted to throw out there, to see what you think, as I want this to be more then just going through the different Marvel films with a few different characters. So if you don't want any potential spoilers for the future of this story then there is nothing else here that you will want to read. Gone? Alright then. So I know for sure that I want to go back for the next Hogwarts year, and bring the Avengers along as well, but I was thinking about the future of the magical world in this as well. I'm not going to go past fifth year for Harry Potter only because I don't want to have to work everything around Hogwarts but then that leaves me with the problem of what to do with the rest of the Harry Potter characters. I have plans for Hermione, Ron and Ginny but I don't know how big of a part Voldemort will have in the future of this story. He's definitely going to be a villain the Avengers will face, but I just can't see him being around as much as some others I want to add in later down the line. So yeah if I could get your feedback, that would be great. I have more plans but I think I've wasted to much of you're time reading this already so anyway. Enjoy!**

Once Bobbi reached the deck of the Helicarrier with Master Chief and Arbiter, all suited up, she spotted the rest of their group on the other side of the runway. Choosing to ignore the surprised and awed looks now being directed at Master Chief Bobbi led both him and Arbiter to the rest of their group. Just as they reached the rest of the group Bobbi could feel a rumble from underneath her feet.

"You all might what to get inside" Natasha told them with a smirk on her face, mirroring Bobbi's, "It's going to get a little hard to breath"

As soon as she said this the rest of them were alerted to the commotion going on behind them. "Is this a submarine?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurizes container?" Doctor Banner said in way of answer.

As they said this everyone went to go have a look over the edge into the ocean, only to see a turbine attached to the Helicarrier emerge from the water. "Oh no this is much worse" Doctor Banner said almost gleefully in response to this new development.

"No offence but I never thought that I would be surprised by Muggles" Harry commented.

The 'muggle' comment seemed to break everyone out of their daze. Master Chief, Arbiter and Doctor Banner all turned to him with Master Chief asking, "What's a Muggle?"

Before Harry could reply Natasha jumped in saying "Director Fury will tell you all everything as soon as we get inside." Before turning around to lead them towards the Helicarrier's command center with Harry and Captain Rogers following behind. Bobbi saw the rest of the group look at each other before going to follow.

-0o0-

As they entered the command center they were greeted by Director Fury. Steve was the first one to walk up to him, handing him a ten-dollar bill, before walking off to look around. As Bobbi and Natasha went to talk to an agent by the name of Sitwell, Fury walked over toward the rest of the group before extending his hand to Bruce. "Thank you for coming Doctor Banner" Fury said in way of greeting.

"Thanks for asking nicely" Bruce replied, "So how long am I staying?"

"Once we get the Tesseract you're good to go" Fury responded.

"Where are you with that, by the way?" Bruce asked.

This time it was Coulson who answered with "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"It's still not gonna find them in time." Bobbi replied.

"You'll have to narrow your field." Bruce stated, "How many Spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury replied with.

"Call every lab you know." Bruce told him, "Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Yes" Fury told him, "But before you get to work there is somethings I would like to catch you all up on"

With a confused look on some people's faces Steve, Master Chief, Arbiter, Harry and Bruce gathered around Fury. "It might be best if you all sit down for this" he told them.

As they went to sit down at the conference table, Fury turned to Natasha and Bobbi before requesting "Could you two clear the room? You both know everything anyway." Nodding they both went to move everyone out of the room. Before long it was only Harry, Steve, Master Chief, Arbiter and Bruce at the table, either sitting or standing, while Fury stood in front of them with Natasha, Bobbi and Hill behind him.

"To start this off" Fury began looking at Master Chief "It might be best if you bring out your friend"

Without needing any further prompting Chief pulled a computer chip out of the back of his helmet before laying it on the table. Before either Harry, Bruce or Steve could ask about the significance of the chip Cortana appeared floating slightly above it.

"Well hello you three" she greeted them with while smiling at their jaw-dropped reactions.

-0o0-

"So, let me get this straight" Bruce said doing the best he could to stay calm. "He" he said pointing at Harry, "is a wizard from a secret society that uses magic and has a whole world of fairytale creatures like dragons roaming around that the world has never heard about." Bruce then turned his finger to Chief, Arbiter and Cortana before continuing "and they're a super solider, an alien and one of the most advanced AIs ever created that traveled here from either the future or another universe and have weapons and armour that would put Tony Stark to shame. Is that all?"

"Yes" Fury replied with before turning toward the other five gathered around the table before asking "Anyone have any other questions?"

"That still does not explain why you brought someone so young into a dangerous situation, such as the ones we will evidentially find ourselves in later when we come to face this Loki" the deep, alien voice of the Arbiter responded before telling Harry, "While I made my peace with you on this issue Harry does not mean that the man who is responsible for you being here will not hear my complains as well."

"I've got to agree with Arbiter here Fury. I mean recruiting a kid? That's not right no matter who you are" Bruce said agreeing with the Arbiter. The looks on both Bobbi and Natasha's faces told everyone that they to agreed them as well but didn't say anything, probably because they had already had this argument with Fury before.

Deciding that Harry needed someone on his side, and after what he heard him say on the Quinjet, Steve decided to speak up. "While I agree someone so young should never have to fight or be put in a situation where they could die, that is the reality of the world. Maybe it's my old way of thinking, but people Harry's age, in my time, went through so much already that when they enlisting to help fight the Nazis and stop the war, while illegal, was still common. It was common because they believed in a free world. A world with no war, no hate, no oppression. They believed it was their duty to fight. Even if they couldn't. While yes it isn't right that Director Fury asked this of Harry, if Harry wants to help fight against Loki than I don't see why he shouldn't." Steve finished by looking over to Harry who was smiling at him with a grateful look on his face.

"The decision to recruit Harry wasn't an easy one." Fury stated, "While there are older wizards or witches I could have picked for the position, Harry was different. Harry had a connection to both worlds, a connection that not many wizards or witches have. His mother was born to two Muggles making her a Muggleborn, his father was born to two Purebloods making him, too, a Pureblood. Not only that but he grew up in our world and has only been a part of the Magical world for a few years now. There are not many other witches or wizards that can say that. Harry, in school, has also shown he has a great desire to help anyone, no matter the risks, while most wizards and witches prefer to wait for something bad to happen before doing nothing about it. That is why I picked Harry."

"You do realize that Hermione also fits that description, right? Plus, she's smarter than me." Harry replied.

"Yes, that's true" Fury emitted, "But she isn't in the right mind frame now for something like this, unlike you, but maybe with a little help…"

"You what Hermione in on this too?" Harry asked surprise on his face, "You don't even know if the ICW will let me use magic outside of school and in front of Muggles, let alone two."

"Don't I?" Fury said with a smile before producing a piece of rolled up parchment before sliding it over to Harry, "A full pardon from both the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy as long as it is in a way that doesn't risk the exposure of the Magical world as a whole."

"How did you get them to agree to this?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"I just told them I would do it anyway and protect you with the full might of S.H.I.E.L.D if necessary. I told you, I need you in on this." Fury replied with a smile on his face.

"Not that this hasn't been exciting, but I would like to be shown where I will be working now if it's alright." Bruce asked with a smile on this face.

"Of course, Doctor." Fury replied. Turning to Natasha he asked, "Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Walking past Bruce, Natasha told him, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

-0o0-

As people rushed left and right with their assigned tasks their leader, Loki, sat to the side thinking over the previous year since he had fallen from the Bifrost.

Pain. A lot of pain.

Then he met the Other. A being who worked for some would be savior or god. Loki didn't really care about them. But he did care about what they had to offer. They offered him an army, an army that would follow his every command. Loki's initially wanted to storm Asgard and kill Odin, blaming him for all his pain, but the Other asked for something in return that changed Loki's plans. They wanted something called the Tesseract, a cube of untold power. So here he was on Midgard, or Earth as the mortals seemed to call it, working on a way to bring his army here, the next best thing he guessed.

Something didn't feel right though, this didn't feel right. His plan to rule Midgard, it didn't feel like him. I was too loud, too reckless. That wasn't him, Loki, the god of mischief. He liked to do thing quietly, manipulating people to do want he wanted. But that was the problem. Did he want to rule Earth? He wasn't the type to invade, to overthrow. He liked a good joke or act of mischief but declaring war? That wasn't him at all. Why was he doing what the Other wanted him to do anyway? He didn't have to do what was asked of him. Loki was his own person, nobody controlled him.

But then where would he be if the Other didn't save him? What would he have done if he wasn't given this army to act on his revenge.

Revenge?

Again, another thing that Loki didn't normally think about. Sure, people had wronged him in the past, but he never wanted revenge. Not on this scale anyway. Normally it was something small like making Thor believe Lady Sif had walked in on him bathing and seeing him act awkward around her for a week. When he wanted revenge he caused mischief, not chaos. But sadly, Loki didn't have time to think on this any longer. He and Barton had a plan, and if he wanted to stick to it he had to be in Germany in ten minutes.

-0o0-

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No-no, it's fine."

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

Harry smiled not that far behind from where Steve and Coulson were having their conversation. It was nice to see someone else struggling with their fame for once. Harry still felt sorry for him of course, he knew very well what it was like to deal with unwanted fame, but it was refreshing to be somewhere where people were staring at his scar or asking him about Voldemort. He looked over to Chief and Arbiter who seemed to be talking to Cortana about something, what he didn't know.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent." Agent Sitwell said bring everyone attention over to him.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell replied.

Fury turned to Steve, Harry, Arbiter and Chief before telling them "You four, you're up."

Nodding the four of them walked off. Arbiter and Chief to the Quinjet and Bobbi and Natasha were preparing for takeoff and Harry and Steve to their suits, as Fury called them. Harry didn't know what that meant for him, he thought he would have just gone in his usual clothes, but apparently, he was wrong.

Walking into the room where his suit was being kept before seeing a door open automatically reveling an outfit that, at first glance, looked like his quidditch uniform. The shirt was red with a yellow strip going through the middle and around the neck line. The trousers were also yellow, with a brown belt, but were cut off at the knees by a pair of padded, brown boots. Harry could also see that he had a pair of padded, brown, fingerless gloves as well. The whole look was then finished off by the red and yellow cloak surrounding it. Though this cloak was different to the usual wizard's cloak. In all honesty it looked a bit more like a cape. It was red on the outside and yellow on the inside and seemed to connect with the rest of the suit around his neck where it looked to be kept there by a familiar silver lightning bolt just off to the left.

"Do you like it?" Fury asked behind him startling him out of his daze.

"Did you have to put the lightning bolt on there?" Harry found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Chuckling, Fury replied "We thought it would give you a bit of an identity"

Giving a sound of disagreement Harry turned back to it then asked, "Why did you base it off my quidditch uniform?"

"We thought it might make you feel a bit more comfortable" Fury replied before continuing "It's made from a mixer of dragon skin and enchanted fabric, making it protective but not too heavy to wear. The cloak is what's make out of dragon skin as well as the boots and gloves, but the rest should be enough to protect you from the cold, fire, maybe even a knife or two. But I would recommend using the cloak, it can block spell fire, bullets, even some advanced weaponry we've come up with here. You can also attach your wand holster to the gloves to keep it safe. It's good to go."

Turning around Fury said as he was walking away "I'll leave you to get changed, wheels up in ten." Turning to him just as he left the room he said smiling, "You better get a move on."

Smiling Harry picked up his suit getting ready to head out.

-0o0-

Hearing footsteps on the ramp into the Quinjet, Steve looked up to see Harry, but it wasn't Harry the teenager he saw. This Harry looked readier then he had ever been in the short time that Steve had known him, and Steve had to admit, the suit he had looked great. Looking over at him Harry nodded before going to sit down opposite him holding out a comms device. "Fury said you forgot yours" he said with a smile on his face.

Taking the comms Steve shook his head saying, "They never had all this technology in my time, all I had was a radio that only worked half the time."

"It's a good thing times have changed as much as they have, isn't it Captain" Both of them could hear Cortana say over their comms.

"Yes Cortana" Steve replied, "It sure is."

"Alright then, you four ready?" Natasha asked turning to the four occupants in the back, five if you count Cortana.

Seeing all four of them nod she turned around and told Bobbi "We're ready"

Smiling Bobbi replied saying "Then let's go capture us a god".


	5. Taking a Hit

**Hi! First off I just want to say a huge thank you for helping this story pass a hundred favourites, and danideekay for being the hundredth person to favourite this story. Next I would like to thank mikejoleary for the advice last chapter for the response to the problem I mentioned last chapter. Lastly I'm going to start replying to reviews here now, not all reviews, just the ones that have questions relating to the story, things like problems they have or if something needs clarifying, but I will thank everyone who said they are enjoying the story. So a thank you to SanadaTenchi and Reven of Darkness for their positive reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, also love the reference Reven.**

 **Now to NewVillage. I see where you are coming from but in chapter four and now this chapter you see more about how Cap feels about Harry on the team.**

 **To wanderingSeeker1540. The LMD's are their to give a nod to their comic origins. In the comics Fury uses LMDs all the time to fake his death or to protect himself against anyone trying to kill him, and the Gravitonium. I don't really have a reason for that being there. I was only really for an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D reference. I'd just say that it's a different piece then what we see in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **And lastly to Lugia'sChallenger13. I don't know the exact chapter, but Hermione will be making her appearance soon, don't you worry.**

 **Thank you for all your feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

As they flew over the Atlantic Ocean, the turbulence rocking the Quinjet side to side, Steve was think of the best way to approach Loki. Going at him head on could be dangerous and a plan Steve would use if he was by himself but, thankfully, he wasn't. Maybe if two of the could sneak behind him while the other two distracted him they could avoid drawing out this fight for too long. Deciding it was as good of a start as he was going to get, without knowing how good of a fighter Loki was, he put it forward to the other three, seeing as both Natasha and Bobbi would be staying in the Quinjet.

Looking towards the other three he told them "I have an idea." Once the all looked towards him he continued "If two of us could distract Loki while the other two sneak behind him we might be able to capture him without drawing this fight out too long. The only problem is I don't any of your skill sets so I don't want to put you in a position where you're not working at your best."

In replied all the Arbiter did was smirk before disappearing from his seat. Startled Steve starts looking around for him before he heard a deep laugh. Looking back to the Arbiter's seat he saw the Arbiter sitting in his seat like he had never moving. Seeing Steve's questioning look he told him "My armour has a built in active camouflage unit that allows me to invisible for a short time. Unless Loki can see through it I should be able to get behind him"

Nodding Steve went to ask Chief if he had something similar, hoping that he didn't have to ask Harry. While he supported Harry's choice and respected him for his want to help others Steve didn't want to put Harry in more danger then necessary. While everything he had said back on the Helicarrier was true it didn't mean he was a hundred percent on board with Harry throwing himself into danger when unnecessary. He was the youngest out of them, he had his whole life in front of him, Steve would prefer that Harry could live to see as much of that life as possible.

Before Steve could ask Chief though he heard a voice opposite him saying "I can go with him, I have a cloak that can turn me invisible."

Looking over at Harry Steve saw a silver cloth hanging from his hand. Looking into his eyes Steve asked him "Are you sure? I don't want you to be put into a situation you don't want to be in."

"It's fine Captain" Harry replied, "I've been using this to sneak around school for the past four years"

"This is a bit different from sneaking around a school Harry" Steve told him.

"I know" Harry said staring at him intensely "I can handle it. Besides Fury was kind enough to ask Agent Romanoff to pick up my broom. Actually" He said turning to said agent "where is my broom anyway?"

"Just above you" Natasha replied turning around as she did so. "Though I don't know how a broom going to help you. You don't ride them like witches, do you?"

Reaching up Harry waved his hand around in the compartment above him before his hand found the wooden handle above him. Bringing it down and leaning it on the seat next to him he replied "Yes, actually, we do. They're mainly used in Quidditch though, we have more effective was to move around then brooms."

"Why do you need a broom then?" Asked Cortana.

"I'd rather have the ability to fly, then not. Besides my feet don't even have to touch the ground when I try to get behind Loki. Less noise, more chance of caching him off guard, right?"

Steve had to admit that wasn't a bad idea. Maybe there was more to Harry then he initially gave him credit for, still that didn't settle uneasy feeling in his gut. "Do you think would be able to carry Arbiter on there as well?" Steve asked, trying his best to ignore the uneasy feeling.

"Should be able to" Harry said turning to the Arbiter, "That is, of course, if you're fine with it."

"As long you can guarantee that I will be able to stay on there without falling off, of course."

"I think I can guarantee that" Harry replied smiling.

Without turning around Bobbi called out to them "10 minutes 'til we reach Loki's location."

"Alright then" Steve said turning to the green armored solider "Chief you're with me. Harry Arbiter, you two get behind Loki and on my signal hit him as hard as you can, according to Fury Asgardians can take a lot more than any of us, just don't kill him"

Seeing all of them nod Steve felt satisfied that they were all ready and turned to his shield to make sure it was securely placed on his arm.

It had been a while after all.

-0o0-

Loki held a fake smile on his face as he walked out of the gala that he had just interrupted, summoning his Asgardian armour as he did. Loki had expected to feel relief at being out of the hole he had been hiding in. But he didn't. That small voice that had been annoying him since he had agreed to help the Other started talking again. 'Why are you doing this?' It would ask. 'Why are you letting them tell you what to do? You're Loki, you don't let people tell you what to do.' Deciding to ignore the voice, like he usually did, he continued towards the group that he had scared out of the gala. He just wished he was taking more enjoyment from this, at least then he wouldn't be feeling bad for these mortals.

"Kneel before me" he told them creating duplicates of himself to surround them. Getting frustrated that they weren't listening he repeated "I said- KNEEL!

Apparently, that had got their attention with the way they stopped to look and him, kneeling as he had told them to do. "Is not this simpler?" He asked them, "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end- you will always kneel."

Within the crowd he could see someone older standing up to face him, and at that point Loki knew what he was going to say even before he said it, and Loki also knew that he would have to make an example out of him. Why didn't he like that idea?

"Not to men like you." The old man told him.

"There are no men like me." Loki replied, hoping that he could convince the old man to back down.

"There are always men like you." It was at that moment that Loki felt something inside him shift. He wasn't like this. Killing isn't something he enjoyed. Damn! That cursed voice had gotten louder. Pushing back against it he looked up towards the old man. This was the man that caused that voice to grow. He had to make an example of him now.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki said, "Let him be an example." Firing a blast at the old man he watched as it traveled toward him before being deflected by something and crashing back into him.

"You know" Loki heard a distinctly American voice say, "the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Looking up, Loki saw two people standing in front of him. One looking like he had wrapped himself in the American flag and another with a very green suit of armour, defiantly looking too advanced to come for these mortals. So, these must be too of the people Fury wanted to recruit. The soldiers.

"The soldiers" Loki said rising to his feet, "both men out of time."

"We're not the ones who're out of time." Steve replied. As he says this a Quinjet comes in behind him, a gun unfolding from underneath.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha says over the speakers of the Quinjet.

Deciding against this, Loki fires at the Quinjet causing it to bank to the right as both Steve and Chief rush him, causing all the civilians to scatter. Cap throws his shield at Loki, who knocks it to the side before being engaged in a fist fight. Chief, standing to the side with his assault rifle drawn looking for an opening, found it when Loki knocked Cap to the side. Opening fire, Chief sent a volley of bullets at Loki, who just seemed to shrug them off, before firing at the ground in front of Chief causing him to lose balance and fly backwards into a small wall.

"Kneel" Loki told Cap, pinning him to the ground with his scepter.

"Not today" Cap replied, jumping up and kicking Loki in the face with a spin-kick. Just then a blue, almost white, blast came out of know where, causing Loki to fall to the ground. Looking over to where the blast came from, he could see what looked like a human teenager appear out of know where in a red and yellow outfit. But Loki could recognize what that teenager held in his hand, a wand. Not many on Asgard knew of the existence of magic on Midgard, not even Thor, but Loki did, he knew there were two types of magic on Midgard in fact. But he had never met one before. Loki smiled, he had hoped Fury would call him in, Barton had told him all about the different candidates for the Avengers, and Harry Potter was one of them.

"So, wizards have come out of hiding, have they?" Loki asked him.

"I'm the only wizard here now" Harry said, with a slight look of panic on his face. But Loki could see though his lie, so wizards were still in hiding, they just didn't want to come out. Well that was fine with him. Deciding to test the wizard Loki fired a blast at the approaching Cap and Chief, not having enough time to block in, before turning towards Harry and sending a blast to him as well. Seeing him move to put a shield up to block it, Loki goes to jump. Timing it so he should land in front of Harry just as his shield comes down, when he's most vulnerable. But there was one factor that Loki didn't know about. The invisible alien standing beside him.

Jumping in front of Harry, Loki was just pulling back the scepter, ready to stab him, when it was blocked by the Arbiter and his energy sword. Snarling, Loki went to stab the Arbiter instead, only to, once again, be blocked by the Arbiter. Pushing back against Loki and his scepter, Arbiter then jumped over him, twisting in midair, attempting to stab Loki once he landed. Seeing this Loki turned around and caught the Arbiter's energy sword with his scepter on its descent. Gripping the scepter with both hands, Loki pushed against the Arbiter, only to then roll out from underneath him and turn back to the arbiter to watch him fall to the ground.

Standing up, Loki turned back to Harry, only to see Chief standing beside him as well. In the corner of his eye he could see Cap struggling to stand up, using a wall to help him stand. Harry send another blast towards Loki with the words 'stupefy' being uttered. Using his scepter to block it he could see Chief shoulder his gun before charging at him. Aiming his scepter at the approaching solider, Loki was caught off guard when a shield hit him in the side causing him to lose him aim and fire it in a different direction. With a scream of pain being heard straight after.

-0o0-

As Bobbi and Natasha watched from above both tried to look for an opening big enough for them to fire the Quinjet's gun. "Guy's all other the place" Natasha told Bobbi, hoping to find an opening soon. Just when Natasha thought she had an opening everything happened. Harry fired a spell, Chief charged Loki, Cap threw his shield at him, Loki firing his scepter off target. Then a scream off pain that made the place go completely silent.

Before Natasha could finish looking for the source of the scream AC/DC's 'Shoot to Thrill' started playing over the PA system. "Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" She heard Tony Stark say in her earpiece, before he fired a replusor blast at Loki, knocking him down. Landing, Tony then aimed every weapon available to him at Loki before telling him "Make a move reindeer games." Seemingly ignoring him Loki looked off to the side, horror on his face, not moving at all. "Hey" Tony said "I said-. " Tony stopped in his tracks as he looked over to where Loki was looking.

Hoping that Romanoff had eyes on Loki in the Quinjet, Tony ran over to the group of three people kneeling around a body lying on the ground. "There's a heartbeat" he heard a woman's voice, with a slight electronic and worried tone, say, "It's faint but it's there." Standing behind the three people in front of him, Tony looked over them towards the body, barely alive body, in front of them. "Shit" he said looking at the body in front of him. Their suit seemed to have taken most of the impact of, what Tony could only guess was, a blast fired by Loki.

It had a hole in the front of it with black, singed mineral outlining the hole. Looking up towards the persons face, he almost threw up. He recognized that face. He had seen it enough when reading though the information given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. There were so many questions he had, questions he hoped he would get answers to. But now he wasn't too sure. After everything Fury had a lot to answer for, because he recognized that face.

It was the face of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **I'm sorry.**


	6. Recovering

**Hi! Another Sunday means a new chapter. I know what I did last chapter was incredibly mean but I didn't mean to make it seem like I was 'killing' Harry, it's was to advance not just Harry's story in The Avengers but also other peoples as well. Now on with the reviews!**

 **First is TyberAurora. I've got to say I really enjoyed your review but there are somethings I don't think you are completely understanding about the story, but that's what this is here for. First I want to address the comment about me treating Harry as a second class hero. That's the point of his character arc in The Avengers. He's not like everyone else, he doesn't have as much experience as everyone else. Most people in this have fought in wars, had years of training fought their own big bads, but Harry hasn't. In a way his arc in this film is his origin story. His journey from forth year Hogwarts student to superhero. The only real fight against another person Harry has had up until this point his the dual with Voldemort in the graveyard (Quirrell doesn't count).** **As for the pairing I'm sorry to say it will very much be Harry/Hermione. While I realise that, yes, some people will see this as a waste of a crossover but I don't. To me a crossover doesn't have to mean two character from those two different fandoms have to be paired up. To me the crossover is more about the character's interactions with each other and how that affects them in their own story and while yes that can mean relationships between different characters forming it won't in this story. Plus a Harry/Natasha or Harry/Carol would just be too weird considering his age. As for the spelling and grammer if you mean how I'm spelling 'armour' it's just the British spelling, but if it's not that please let me know and I will happily go over it a check.**

 **Well... I seem to have covered most reviews with that one review already. Well anyway here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

As soon as the back door to the Quinjet came down Steve rushed in with Harry in his arms. Lying him down on the floor of the Quinjet he started turning out everything looking for a first aid kit. Hearing a gasp to his left he looked over to see both Bobbi and Natasha looking at Harry with horror. Setting her face to one of determination, Natasha walked, with purpose, towards the opposite side of the Quinjet to Steve. Pulling out a first aid kit, Natasha went to sit down next to Harry. First cleaning his wound, wincing when she heard him gasp, then dressing it in bandages. Once she had finished she searched for his pulse before silently counting to herself before sighing. "He should be good for now" she told Steve Bobbi, looking up at them, "but we need to get him to S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as possible. Can you help me move him?" she asked Steve.

Silently nodding, Steve picked up Harry before moving him to the gurney that Natasha pulled out. Natasha looked over to Bobbi before nodding towards the back door. Without another word Bobbi moved out of the Quinjet to make sure Loki was secured. Lying Harry on the gurney, Steve went to strap him into it as Natasha secured it to the bottom of the Quinjet. "Is this all really necessary?" They heard a pained voice gasp out.

Steve looked up to Harry's face to see him staring right back at him. He looked over to Natasha next to him who didn't seem to be shocked at all. Before Steve could say anything though a thud drew their attention to the other side of the Quinjet. It seems that the rest of the team hadn't taken Loki injuring Harry very well from the way that they had just thrown him into a seat on the Quinjet. It seemed Loki didn't care though from the way that he was staring blankly at the floor.

As Bobbi walked back to the pilot's seat, with a look of fury on her face, The Arbiter and Chief had decided to take guard over Loki standing to his left and right while Tony Stark walked up to Steve and Natasha, his eyes focused on Harry, who had since fallen asleep. He stopped next to Natasha and, without taking his eyes off Harry asked, "How is he?"

"He'll live" She replied.

"What the hell is he doing here anyway?" Tony asked, taking his eyes off Harry, directing the question to Natasha, though it was Steve who answered.

"Fury thought that Harry would be a good fit for the team. I vouched for him, thinking that his heart was in the right place. I wish I never had." Steve replied to him with before walking silently out of the Quinjet.

Tony looked towards Natasha with a questioning look, but before she could answer Steve returned carrying Harry's broom. Leaning it against gurney Harry was in, he sat down on the closest seat to Harry not taking his eye off him. Natasha could see the turmoil going through Steve. He had made a call, and it had come so close to ending in the worst possible way.

While Natasha disagreed with Fury's decision wholeheartedly she also understood that Harry could be a great asset to the team. While yes Harry wasn't giving everyone a great first impression in his abilities he still had a lot of growing to do, after all he only had 4 years of magical schooling under his belt. But if Fury could show everyone else what Harry has done they might just be convinced of his abilities. Natasha decided she had to talk to Fury has soon as they back. They needed Harry and with Steve looking to be going back on his decision with no one else being fully supportive of Harry's place on the team Natasha couldn't see him having a future on the team for much longer.

-0o0-

"So, you're an alien huh?"

The Arbiter removed his gaze from Harry who still had Steve by his side, with Loki in the corner off his eye just in case and turned to his side to see the human that had arrived just after Harry had been hit. Deciding to humor him he replied, "To me you are the alien." He then turned his gaze back to Harry.

"Fair play." Tony came back with. "So what planet are you from then? Nothing to do with Loki I'm guessing?"

Letting out a deep chuckle despite the circumstances, The Arbiter told him, "No, defiantly not. I come from a planet called Sanghelios." In the corner of his eye The Arbiter saw Loki's eyes move from the floor straight up to The Arbiter, a look of surprise in them. "Is there something you wish to tell me murderer?" The Arbiter asked him, disgust lacing his voice.

Clearing his face of emotion Loki started laughing quietly to himself before replied, "You call me a murderer in a group such as this?" He looked around at everyone before continuing, "There is no one here that can claim never to have killed. You all have that look in your eye. The look of someone that's killed." By this point he was looking right at The Arbiter, a knowing look in his eyes.

Growling at him, The Arbiter turns away ignoring Loki's attempts to get under his skin. It was only in the past months that The Arbiter looked back on his days as a Commander within the Covenant since his kind, the Sangheili, had been betrayed by them and he found out the truth of their beliefs. All those humans he had committed to death, ordering their planets to be burned into nothing but a barren wasteland.

He had told S.H.I.E.L.D of his past. Told them how he had been responsible for a great number of deaths in him campaign against humanity, The Arbiter believed the truth would be easier than lying. If it hadn't been for Master Chief and Cortana he would have been taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. They had vouched for him, telling S.H.I.E.L.D of how after he had been told the truth of the Covenant beliefs he had helped humanity in their fight against the Covenant, how he had killed The Prophet of Truth, the Covenant's leader, himself. Only the fact that The Arbiter had stood by Master Chief though it all saved him, and he was forever grateful to them of it.

As Tony watched Loki and The Arbiter's interaction he could see how Loki's word had affected The Arbiter. He could see the look of grief that he wore on his face. The same one Tony sees in the mirror. He could see The Arbiter needed a distraction, something to take his mind off his grief. Nudging him, Tony asked something that had been burning in the back of his mind since seeing the one S.H.I.E.L.D called Master Chief, "That Master Chief over there's your friend, right?"

Again chuckling, The Arbiter replied, "It wasn't always like that but; yes, you could say we are."

"Good" Tony told him, "So how'd he get his suit?"

"Sir" Jarvis said with urgency in Tony's ear, "We have a breach from an unknown source"

"Unknown source? Jarvis how could someon-" Tony was stopped by a woman's voice before he could continue.

"Well I just thought it was a bit rude to talk about someone behind their back." The voice replied.

"Wha-" But again Tony was interrupted.

"Cortana" A rough, stern voice said. A voice that Tony could hear in his ear and not that far away from him. Looking over to Master Chief he asked him "Hey! What are you doing?"

Sighing, Chief pulled out Cortana's chip and laying it in his open palm. Before long Cortana appeared above the chip. "So, your Tony Stark huh?"

Tony's curiosity getting the better of him he walked towards Chief's outstretched hand, intent on finding out who the hell this was. "Careful human" Tony heard The Arbiter say behind him, "See has gotten bored over the past year we have been here."

Waving him off, Tony looked intensely at Cortana before asking "How the hell were you able to hack Jarvis? Nobody can do that."

Cortana replied with a smirk stating "Yes but I'm not just anybody. I'm an A.I. created from a cloned copy of one of the best minds of the twenty-sixth century."

"You and I are going to be having a very long conversation after this over." Tony told her with a look in his eye that told her she wasn't going to be getting out of it at all. With that said Tony walked off towards Steve and Harry.

-0o0-

Steve couldn't believe he had been so stupid. When he had defended Harry joining he had used the example of people doing during the War, but he forgot one vital thing, those soldiers had training, Harry – obviously – didn't. Why would he have? He had only recently finished his fourth year of school. He wasn't even a fully trained wizard. He wouldn't know everything he needed to know in a fight, not like Dumbledore. But that's where the problem was wasn't it? He knows – and seemed to be close to – Dumbledore. An attachment to his past. Someone he used to know was still walking around, alive and of their own mind.

No.

He wasn't thinking of Peggy.

He wasn't thinking of Peggy.

"He's going to be fine you know"

Steve looked up to see Tony. Tony Stark. A connection to Howard. Another connection to his past. Trying to push those thoughts out of his head he asked Tony, "How do you know?"

"Because" He replied, "He's been through worse"

Steve looked at Tony with disbelief. Worse? How had Harry been through worse? When he voiced this question Tony replied, "Wait. They didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" A deep voice said from behind Tony. It seems both The Arbiter and Master Chief had been listening in on their conversation.

Deciding he needed to know what they already knew Tony turned to Natasha. "Hey Romanoff!" Tony called. Once she turned around Tony asked her, "How much did Fury tell these guys about Harry?"

The look on Natasha's face told Tony all he needed to know. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Tony sighed "Damn Fury and his secrets." Looking at everyone now paying attention to him – including Loki which Tony didn't find disturbing at all – Tony decided that it was better he tell them then trying to pry it out of Fury, plus Tony found annoying him to be fun from time to time.

"Thirteen years ago," He began, "a man called Lord Voldemort had almost complete control over The Magical World in Britain and on the 31th of October, Halloween night, he attacked the Potters, Harry's family. He killed Harry's farther before moving towards both him and his mother. When Voldemort reached them, he killed his mother before moving on to Harry. But when he went to kill Harry something happened, I don't know what, but something did. It caused Voldemort's spell – what is known in the Magical World as the Killing Curse – to rebound back onto him, killing him and leaving Harry there alone. The Magical World doesn't know about what happened to Harry, he seemed to drop off the radar after that."

"Until he arrived at Hogwarts, the school he goes to. There were rumors after that. Stories telling how he – with the help of his friends Hermione and Ron – defeated a twelve-foot-tall troll, passing traps to save something called the Philosopher's Stone, slew a fifty foot long basilisk – which is a giant snake who can kill you just by looking at you – with a sword, survived a werewolf attack and fought off hundred Dementors – which are creatures that suck your soul out of your body – using a spell that he should even be able to cast, let alone have the power required to do so on that scale."

"Then in this past year he dueled a dragon, managed to save two people from a group of mermaids and fought through a maze with numerus deadly traps, all of which appeared in the Magical World's newspaper. Then there were the rumors about Harry fighting Voldemort, but I couldn't find out anything else about that. I've been trying for years to meet Harry, but Fury has blocked me at every turn, sadly."

Tony, seeing that Steve seemed to be struggling with this news, laid a hand on his shoulder and told him, "You didn't make a mistake Cap, he just hasn't gone un against anyone like Loki before. He's stronger than you think."

After that it seemed that a huge weight had been lifted off everyone's shoulders. They seemed to become more relaxed, not by much though – after all they still had Loki sitting with them – but enough for Tony anyway.

"How do you even know so much able their world anyway?" Cortana asked.

"Might have run into some… unfriendly wizards two years ago, some other wizards calling themselves 'Aurors' came up and almost wiped my memory before Fury turned up and convinced them I couldn't have my memory wiped because of Jarvis. Of course, he only really told me everything after I kept bothering him for a week. Then when I started looking into their world more I had him confirm everything I found out before he eventually told me everything S.H.I.E.L.D knew about the Magical World just to get me to leave him alone."

Just has Tony finished his sentence the Quinjet rocked as lightning started lighting up the sky outside. Loki – it seemed – wasn't a fan of lightning from the way he had leaned forward as if looking around for some sort of threat. "What's the matter?" Cap asked, "Scared of a little lightening?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied looking to the sky.

Suddenly the Quinjet was rocked again, but this time harsher, as if something landed on top of the Quinjet. Shocked everyone looked up. Not taking any chances Tony grabbed his helmet attaching it to the rest of his suit as The Arbiter activated his Energy Sword and Master Chief loaded his Assault Rifle. As Steve pulled up his cowl Tony opened the ramp at the back of the Quinjet. As soon as it opened a figure with long, blond hair, in armour similar in design to Loki's, landed on the ramp holding a hammer. As Ironman advanced on him the man hit him out of the way, directly into Cap. As the man made his way towards Loki The Arbiter jumped in front of him holding his Energy Sword in a defensive position.

Not one to be surprised easily the man went to knock The Arbiter out of the way but was blocked by his Energy Sword. As The Arbiter distracted him Master Chief for the man's unprotected side to punch him. Once Master Chief's fist connected to the man's side Master Chief soon found himself being hit with The Arbiter has the man grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped out of the plane.


	7. An Argument Settled

**Oh my god I am so so so sorry guys. You will not believe the past, what is it now, almost 11 months? I was only going to take a week off then life just kept throwing stuff at me left right and centre which made me lose my passion for writing. Only within the past week - week and a half that I've been able to get back into this.** **That's not to say I never planned to never come back, quite the opposite actually. Ive been planning the future of this story the entire time I've been away, to the point now that I have the whole story planned. I've got so much planned I might have to cut some of it. I'd love to tell you guys but I don't want to spoil it.**

 **Anyway, as an apology for being gone so long I'm working on two one-shots that will be prequel to this story. One will focus on Harry and Hermione's forth year. It will mainly be a quick summary of their year and will focus on my changes. I mean there's no point writing all that up when people already know what happened. I do also plan to referance it in future chapters, so while you don't have to read it you might not know exactly what I'm talking about when I referance it. This story will either be called A Remarkable Yule Ball or A Remarkable Forth Year and will be a Avengers Harry Potter crossover if you want to find it that way.**

 **T** **he second one-shot will focus on Master Chief, The Arbiter and Cortana. It will basically just explain how they arrived and where they were before hand. It was also serve as a way for me to tell Halo Avengers crossover fans about this story. It'll be called A Remarkable Entrance and be a Halo Avengers crossover.**

 **One last thing, if you remember on my first chapter I said I would update this story every Sunday and as you can see from this update that will ko longer be the case. This is only so I can go at my own pace and don't wear myself out again.**

 **Anyway, with that all said on with the story!**

To Steve having Stark pushed onto him might have been one of the most uncomfortable experiences of his life. Thankfully it didn't take long for Tony to recover and lift himself off Steve. Looking out at the night sky outside the Quinjet Tony said "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked them.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked. He had read about Thor on the ride to the Helicarrier and while the guy that just took Loki looked exactly like him, he had just fought them – with ease it seemed – so Steve didn't think anyone would blame him for questioning it.

"Doesn't matter," Tony told them, "If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." With that said Tony started walking to the edge of the ramp.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack" Master Chief told him.

"I have a plan." Tony told them, "Attack." With that said Tony flew out of the Quinjet towards where Thor had taken Loki.

As Steve watched Tony fly out of the Quinjet he turned to The Arbiter and Master Chief telling them "You two go after him, I'll catch up."

Nodding at him, both ran towards the ramp of the Quinjet. "You really need to stop jumping out of things Chief" Cortana told him sighing before both Master Chief and The Arbiter jumped head first off the end of the ramp, disappeared from Steve's view.

With that Steve turned towards Natasha and Bobbi. Pointing to Harry he told them "Get him to the Helicarrier. Then met us back here." Without waiting for a reply Steve grabbed one of the parachutes.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha told him.

"I don't see how I can." Steve said back as he straps on his chute.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically Gods." Bobbi told him.

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve told her has he grabbed his shield. He looked towards Harry before telling them, "keep him safe." Jumping head first out of the Quinjet straight after everyone else.

-o0o-

Landing on the edge of a cliff, Thor threw Loki towards the ground letting him slide slightly as he did. After hearing from Heimdall that Loki was alive Thor wasted no time in trying to convince his farther to send him after his brother. It took some effort on his father's part, dark magic wasn't something someone just dabbled with every now and again, but they managed to get Thor to Midgard, Thor just wished this was the happy reunion he was hoping for. Heimdall had told him what Loki had done, that he had killed people. Thor knew Loki, he wouldn't do something like this, this wasn't the Loki he knew, and Thor was determined to find out if that Loki could still be saved. But that, sadly, wasn't his priority, right now at least.

"Where's the Tesseract?" Thor asked towering over Loki. Tesseract first, Loki second. No matter how many times Thor thought it, it never helped.

Looking up at him Loki replied sarcastically "Oh-ho, I missed you too."

Ignoring the way his heart stuttered at hearing Loki say that, Thor set his face telling Loki "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

Seeming to ignore Thor's hostile attitude Loki got up off the ground and looked at him, asking Thor "How much Dark Magic did the All-Farther have to muster to bring you hear? And what do you do? Waste it trying to track me down? You could go visit that girl here, I'm sure you'd love that. Really you should be thanking me."

Frustrated Thor dropped Mjolnir and advanced on Loki.

-o0o-

Slowly Chief and Arbiter crept up the hill Cortana had predicted Loki and the other Asgardian, Thor according to S.H.I.E.L.D's records, had landed on, according to their flight pattern. Taking cover behind a rock they could hear them both talking to each other. Holding up his hand Chief indicated Arbiter to hide behind the rock opposite him. Once he did so Chief was about to tell him to advance on them before he was stopped by Cortana's voice. "Wait a sec Chief." She told him, "Thor's interrogating Loki. Maybe it would be best to let them continue."

"She has a point Spartan" The Arbiter agreed, "He might have more luck then we would, they are brothers after all"

Nodding in agreement they both went back to watching them. Noticing that Tony was no where to be seen Chief asked "Cortana, where's Stark?"

Coyly, Cortana replied "I may have scrambled his AI, J.A.R.V.I.S, in order to give us time to get to Thor." Before Chief could reply, Cortana continued "In my defense, he didn't seem to be in the best frame of mind."

Sighing, Master Chief excepted her reasoning before turning his eyes back to Thor and Loki.

After watching Thor and Loki for a few minutes Chief came to the conclusion that they weren't going to learn anything they wanted to out of their conversation, other then some vague lines about the power of the Cube and that Loki had no idea where it is. Signaling to the Arbiter, they rounded the corner, weapons drawn, only to watch Tony fly passed them and crashing to the forest below with Thor.

Smirking at them, Loki stated "Well wasn't that anti-climatic. I really was excited to see you there fight."

Ignoring his comment The Arbiter walked out to him, before hitting him around the head with the but of his Energy Sword, seemingly knocking him out. "Captain" Chief called down his comm link, "Loki's secured. Stark engaged Thor, though I have no idea where he is ."

As he said the night sky was lit up with lightning raining down from the sky on a specific spot within the forest. "I think we do now" Steve replied, "what's Loki's current status?"

"Unconscious" Chief replied.

"Good" Steve told him as another explosion rocked the forest, "Best you go stop them from levelling the forest, I'll check Loki on my way though before meeting up with you."

"Copy that" Chief responded before turning to The Arbiter, "Captain Rogers wants us to meet up with Stark and Thor, stop them from doing any serious damage."

"Yes" Arbiter agreed, watching the forest below being illuminated from their fight "I believe that to be a reasonable concern."

"That's an understatement" Cortana commented before Chief and Arbiter took off down the hill.

Sprinting down the hill The Arbiter used his momentum to jump up and run along the branches while Master Chief sprinted across the forest floor. Spotting the two right in front of them Chief and Arbiter ran as fast as they could to them. Just as Thor was about to bring down is hammer on Tony, The Arbiter jump from his position in the trees and tackled Thor as Chief went over to help Tony up.

Just as Tony had gotten up The Arbiter flew past them, going through a tree or two in the process. Walking in front of Tony Chief held out his hands towards Thor in a calming gesture saying "We're not here to fight you. Please, stand down."

Seeming to not be interested, Thor throws his hammer at Master Chief, only to be blasted by Iron Man for it. The Arbiter and Master Chief walk up next to Tony before all advancing on Thor.

-o0o-

Before Natasha had even got out of her seat, there were already three medics standing around Harry before starting to wheel him out. As she and Bobbi walked off the Quinjet, they were met by a grim looking Fury. "Talk" he ordered them "Tell me everything."

As they walked with the medics Natasha and Bobbi told Fury everything. Them finding Loki, the fight that followed, Harry's injury and running into Thor. By the time they'd finished the story they where watching the doctors check over Harry. It was manic, watching all the doctors running around trying to stabilize Harry. About an hour in and the doctors seemed to have calmed down. One of the doctors, Doctor Campbell, came out to give them an update on Harry's condition.

"He's stable for now, but just barely" the doctor told them, "But he needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible. But due to his blood..." Doctor Campbell paused, looked around, to check no one was within hearing range, then turned back to them, " _type_ we're not sure if anything we have would work." He continued "We feel like the best option would be to use blood that has something _extra_ to it, you could say. We think he might be able to pull through using what we have but he has a higher likelihood of survival if you can find someone willing without regular blood."

"Damn" Bobbi replied "That's not a long list. How long has he got?"

"A few hours" Doctor Campbell answered "three maybe four at max."

"That just shortens the list even more, not many on that list that could get here in that time" Natasha said, thinking out loud "My blood's been altered. Could you use mine?"

"We had already check your medical records" the Doctor Campbell told her, "Your blood is to similar to regular human blood. Out of all the medical records we checked only three came back where their blood was altered enough to where it could be compatible. Captain Rogers, John 117 and Bruce Banner. We ruled Doctor Banner out for obvious reasons, and with us not knowing where John came from yet, we think it could be too much of a risk to try his."

"So that just leaves Rogers" Fury stated, "Which could be a risk in of itself. Who knows what Rogers' blood might do to Potter."

"We realize that" Doctor Campbell informed him, "But it's the only hope we have to guarantee his chances"

"Alright then" Fury said, "Agents Romanoff, Morse. Get Rogers back here as soon as possible. No matter what he has to be on that Quinjet, understood?"

"Yes sir" they replied before running back towards the Quinjet. They had a Captain to find.

-o0o-

Metal hitting metal could be heard echoing throughout the forest, with a small interlude of flashing light peppered in. Tony had just been knocked back by Thor before he'd turned to Arbiter, who was coming up behind him, only to throw him on his back and then get knocked over by Master Chief , who was hiding behind a rock waiting for Arbiter's distraction. Frustrated, Tony pulled himself off the ground and used his repulsers to boost himself into the air. As he came down he readied his right hand into a fist, which smashed down onto Thor's face.

Turning around to face Thor again, weapons to bear, Tony readied himself alongside Master Chief and The Arbiter, who had readied their Assault Rifle and Plasma Rifles respectively, only to be hit by a very patriotic looking shield.

"That's enough!" Steve called from the top of a knocked down tree. "Now I don't know what you're doing here..."

"I'm here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor called out in retort.

"Prove it. Put that hammer down" Steve ordered him.

"Wait Captain!/Yea no bad call we loves his ham..." Both Master Chief and Tony called out. Before they could both reply Thor knocked them down with lightning before turning to Steve and asking him, "You want me to put the hammer down?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Thor jumped up, hammer at the ready, preparing to strike Steve. Anticipating this, Steve brought his shield up to protect him. The result was a shockwave that through everyone back knocking them all down.

As they all stood up they took a second to all look at each other before Steve asked "Are we done here?"

Before anyone could answer a S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet landed in front of them all, in the gap left by the shockwave. Agent Romanoff was standing in the doorway to the back of the Quinjet and called out "Hey! Are you guys done?"

Ignoring her question, Steve ran up to her and asked "How's Harry doing?"

"He's stable" she replied "But we need you back ASAP. He needs blood and the doctors think your the only donor who is close enough to give him a fighting chance."

Nodding at her he ran up the gap to the Quinjet, turning back to tell her "We'll need to make a quick stop" He pointed towards a hill not to far away, "Loki's up there. Last I checked he was still unconscious."

"I shall retrieve my brother" Thor volunteered.

"Yea no. You're the reason we're still out here in the first place. I can get him, at least we know I'll bring him back."

"You promise to bring him back?" Natasha asked looking directly at Thor, trying to find any hint of dishonesty.

"I swear" Thor replied honestly.

"Go" she told him before turning around to walk back up the Quinjet's ramp.

Not needing anymore prompting, Thor spun his hammer around and took off toward where his brother was. By the time Tony, Arbiter and Chief were settled in Thor had returned with a still unconscious Loki. "Right then" Bobbi said "Next stop, the Helicarrier"

-o0o-

The silence in the Quinjet was almost deafening. The only sound that could be heard was the soft padding of Steve pacing from one end of the Quinjet to the other. Thor sat to one side of the Quinjet, guarding Loki from one side, while The Arbiter guarded on the other. Thor had been giving The Arbiter a strange look, much like the one Loki had given him earlier since their fight had finished, though Arbiter had yet to ask him what the looks were for. On the other side of the jet sat Chief, opposite the Arbiter, and Tony a few seats down.

Chief seemed to be having some sort of conversation with Cortana with how he been moving his head for the past few minutes. Finally, it seemed whatever conversation, though argument might be a more accurate description with the way he seemed to almost sigh, had ended and he removed her chip from the back of his helmet.

"Hey Cap" Cortana called out. Seemingly breaking whatever trance he had been in before turning to her, he answered, "Yes Cortana"

"I wanted to talk about Harry" She said.

That got his attention instantly. He straightened up before asked "What about him?"

"I just-" She sighed, in a way that someone that is about to point out something that they'd rather not, as if expecting an argument. "I don't feel comfortable having Harry on this, well on this team I guess you could call it." She turned back to Chief as if waiting for some sort of permission. Reluctantly, Chief nodded. Turning back to Steve she picked up where she left off "When I was made my creator, Dr Catherine Halsey, used a copy of her own brain to create me. In doing so I have a similar thought process to her, though I do think independent and I don't come to the same conclusions she would. I say this because my creator also made John who he is today."

At that everyone tried to Chief as if expecting him to explain. He gave no explanation. Cortana continued "She took 75 children from their homes." You could hear a pin drop. The whole jet had gone silent. Nobody spoke, all with varied levels of horror on their faces. The Arbiter was the only one who didn't react. "She replaced them with clones that would die within a few weeks. They were then trained to be soldiers, only six years old..." She paused, the emotions getting to much for her. One of the human elements she still retained. "They were trained until the age of fourteen where they would go through a treatment similar to yours Captain. Except it wasn't perfected to the point yours was. It was dangerous."

Cortana went silent for a minute or two, as if gathering herself before continuing "30 died. Their bodies not able to handle the augmentations. Another twelve washed out. Crippled due to the procedure. John is one of the 33 that survived." At some point she had found herself staring into the middle distance. Going back to focus on Steve she ignored the look of horror that seemed stuck to his face. "I tell you this not to pity John. I'm telling you this so you can understand where I'm coming from. What my creator did... there are no words to describe how I feel about it. She feels the same. She regrets her choices, her decisions, to this very day. While she did all she could to make up for it. She knew she never could. I feel that if I let this go by without speaking out, telling you how I feel, doing what I can to try to stop it, I would be just as bad has her."

As Cortana finished Steve hung his head. Letting the new information wash over him so he could absorb it. To think someone could do that to children was unthinkable to him. Until just now anyway. He, too, had been experiencing doubt over whether Fury was right in recruiting Harry. He was fourteen, just like those kids in Cortana's story. He had been, is right now, so close to dying. Could he do it? Could he stand and watch Harry get hit again? A hit he might not come back from? Before Steve could voice his thoughts someone else spoke up.

"But that's assuming Harry is like those other kids. Or that he's in the same situation as them" Tony Stark replied. "Do you guys not remember what I told you before? He been up against worse before. Yes, he got hurt but don't we all at some point? Don't tell me none of you have been injured before. Ok, sure, Harry could use some work but so has everyone else." Tony sighed as he looked down, "It's unfair to believe Harry can't do this purely because of his age. It could have been anyone in his place, would we have thought any less of their ability?"

"I agree" a booming deep voice said behind him. "I do not know the specifics of your conversation but it sounds like..." Thor looked to Tony for clarification on his name.

"Tony Stark" Tony replied.

"Tony does know" Thor continued, "While I cannot comment on this 'Harry' I do know one thing. War, battles, fights. They bring loses. Whether that is physically or mentally. War doesn't discriminate. It doesn't take it easier on the weak or young. Sometimes no matter the warriors skill, they fall. To make peace with that makes you a better warrior."

"Thor's right" Master Chief agreed, standing up next to Tony. "There are loses in war. That is something that can't be help. But sometimes a single person can lessen that lose. If Harry still wants to fight, I say we let him. We've only just met him, what right do we have to take away his choice?"

"You must see Spartan, that Cortana's statement does hold some truth, does it not?" The Arbiter replied with, "On Sanghelios children are treasured, innocent. While they are trained to fight it is more of a game then true warrior training. You only become a true warrior once you have matured and... she is right about her story Spartan. Whether you see it that way or not, what she did to you was unacceptable. How can we put someone like Harry through a situation similar to that? Even if he has already experienced lose shouldn't it be our job to lessen the amount of lose he experiences?"

"What do you think Cap? You've been quite throughout this hole discussion." Tony asks him.

-o0o-

"He's going to need an out in a minute" Natasha observed.

"Yeah" Bobbi agreed, "Once Arbiter's finished they're going to turn to him. He's the only one who hasn't spoken up. Well besides us."

"Yes, but they probably think we'll just go along with Fury" Natasha reasoned.

"Yea but just because we're agents doesn't mean we agree with everything he says. Or that we'll try to convince them that his idea is a good idea. Especially if we don't a agree with it."

"Don't you?" Natasha asked "Agree with it I mean?"

"I see and understand both opinions, but I don't know what I would say if they asked me." Bobbi looked at Natasha, seeing the gears turn in her head. "What about you?"

"Why shouldn't try and push them towards what Fury wants? I mean we're his agents. He also has a good point, Harry could be incredibly useful against Loki."

Sighing Bobbi told her "Sometimes, Natasha, you need to think as a person, and not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." This statement left Natasha with a stubborn but thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you think Cap? You've been quite throughout this hole discussion."

"Well, that our queue" Bobbi said while standing out of her seat. "I'll go talk to the boys and Cortana, you try and reassure Cap. Help him make the right choice for him, not S.H.I.E.L.D."

After that Bobbi turned towards Steve asking him "Hey Cap. I need to stretch my legs, what a seat?"

"Uh... Yes that would be appreciated Agent Morse" Steve replied, looking thankful he wouldn't have to answer Tony.

As he sat down Natasha was silently cursing her friend. Why did she have to help Rogers? At least with the rest of the guys and Cortana she could try and convince the majority that they needed Harry which would then make it easier to convince Rogers. Now she had to do it the other way round. We no better time like the present.

"Conversation get a bit to tense for you there Rogers?"

-o0o-

Steve was glad that Bobbi had given him an opportunity to get out of that conversation. He still needed to process everything in his head. While he had still been thinking about the possibility of talking to Fury about removing Harry it wasn't a determined choice. Both sides had valid reasons for their choices. He was just glad he could sit here and think it over for a second.

"Conversation get a bit to tense for you there Rogers?"

Or maybe not.

"You could say that" Steve replied hoping he could retreat back into his inner thoughts.

"I guessing that you're leaning more towards Cortana and Arbiter's thoughts on the matter?" Natasha guessed.

"It's not that simple ma'am. While the do bring up good points so does Tony. Harry has been through a lot, experienced a lot. If his stories are to be believed."

"They are." Natasha informed him, "From what we've discovered about the last four years of Harry's life, he has shown time and time again he has been able to defy the odds, one way or another."

"Yes, but he is still just a kid. Even then Harry deserves to have a say as well and I just..." Steve stopped, he looked worn down, defeated. "I just don't know what to do." He finished in a small very un-Captain-America-like voice.

Natasha looked at him in that moment, really looked at him, and for the first time since meeting him, she was able to see Steve Rogers not the persona people normally saw. It was in this moment that she decided she couldn't try to make him decide to keep Harry on the team. The decision alone looked to be killing him, let alone the consequences of that decision. Sighing, Natasha centered herself before telling him "It sounds to me like you're using your head to much. You're over thinking it. Getting yourself confused and overcomplicating the issue." Steve turned his head to the side to look at her as she continued, "The Captain America I read about always sounded like he listened to his heart more then his head. " She turned to him and gave a small smile "Maybe that's all you need to do."

Smiling at her too, Steve said "Maybe I do... Thank you Agent Romanoff."

"Natasha" She told him.

"Natasha" Steve agreed.

-o0o-

"All I'm saying is give Harry a chance, from the stories I've heard he's bounced back from worst." Tony told the group.

"Yes bu-" Cortana started but was interrupted.

"You wanted to know what I think Tony?" Steve asked getting up from his seat at the cockpit.

"About time Capsicle"

"So?" Cortana asked, "What do you think Captain?"

Standing in front of everyone Steve told them "Harry stays, as long has he wants to, but" he continued before Cortana or The Arbiter could interrupt him, "While we're not out looking for the Cube he will have to be training and if this happens repeatedly I will talk to Fury about removing Harry from the team."

"It's not what I was hoping for but" Cortana sighed, "It's good enough. For now"

"I agree. It isn't what I was hoping for but it will do. I just hope you understand what you are doing." The Arbiter told him.

"Glad to see you're giving him a chance Cap" Told said, slapping his shoulder.

"Indeed Captain. It is great to see you give young Harry a chance." Thor told him.

Chief merely nodded at him.

Taking a deep breath and glad that nobody was going to argue with him for now he exhaled and said "Thank you."

-o0o-

The next two hours seemed to pass almost instantly for Steve. The rest of the trip back was uneventful, even Loki waking up didn't cause much of a stir. Before Steve knew it they'd arrived at the Helicarrier and he was sitting next to Harry's bed. He looked down to the needle injected into his arm, the needle that that was pumping his blood into Harry. If Steve was honest with himself, he was interested in how this would turn out.

He had never donated blood before, seeing as he had been on ice when it had become the norm, and he couldn't help himself but be interested in how this would turn out. Would this weaken Harry's magic? Would Harry gain his powers? Would his blood be rejected by Harry's body because it didn't contain any form of magic in it? Steve didn't think too long on the latter. Doctor Campbell had told Steve that it should only take about two hours to finish. Steve had to admit, they had done an amazing job patching Harry up. Now all he had to do was wake up.


End file.
